I Watched My Friend Make History Today
by Wendy Clear
Summary: I was dragged out of my common room and into a *girls\'* bathroom. Oh, gee, what a jolly day that turned out to be, eh? ...I was being sarcastic, yeah.
1. I Only Wanted To Do My Homework

**I Watched My Friend Make History Today**

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Harry Potter, Tom Riddle, etc. etc. I don't even own the bloody Chamber of Secrets. I do, however, own the plot. And I think I also have some claim on the first names of Tom's wonderful best friends. BOOYA.  
**  
A/N**: Wow. I haven't written a fanfic in a long time! Hopefully I'll get going with this and actually write the rest of the chapters, unlike my other fics. (Speaking of _those_, I _am_ working on them, I swear!). I know that the title is weird, but it was the best I could do _. Anyways, inspiration for this was from Cathy's TMR Mini-Shrine. I think maybe this can count as a late Christmas present, too, Cathycakes? XD**   
  
**Anyways. Enjoy.

**Chapter One: I Only Wanted To Do My Homework  
**

I was sitting behind a corner, trying to do my homework on the cold, stone floor of the Slytherin Common Room. No one, even me, quite knows why, but I can't seem to really concentrate on a comfortable couch (which the SCR has an abundance of), much less do my homework on one. The Common Room had been quite noisy a few hours back, which wasn't much help. However, it was already two hours 'till midnight, and it's much quiter now. Deadly quiet, in fact.  
  
I looked down at the parchment in front of me, brow creased in concentration. I wanted to get this homework done. I'm almost done, in fact, only a couple more sentences and-- Mandrakes in hell, _who is making all that racket?!_  
  
I looked around the Common Room, ready to shout something rather vulgar at whoever it was running noisily in and disturbing my peace. Until, of course, I realised who it was.

"Rom, Rom!"   
  
A certain Tom Riddle ran toward the only other occupant of the Slytherin Common Room -- blonde haired Romulus Malfoy. Riddle stopped short in front of him, trying to catch his breath and practically waving around a book he was holding. This was, of course, a very unusual thing for him to do, so Rom responded with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"What is it, Tom? You found out about some sort of illegal secret organization running around here right under Dippet's nose, have you?" Despite my annoyance at the invasion of peace, I couldn't help but snigger quietly to myself. _That's Rom for you,_ I thought. _Snide and sarcastic._

"No, no, not that," said Tom, waving his hand impatiently. "Where's Ransleigh? I need him to hear this, too!"  
  
At the sound of my name, I started paying more attention, but I was also hesitant. The Professor gave us a week to do this Transfiguration, and I had waited until now, the day before it was due, to actually do it. However, he _did_ seem like he had something _important_ to say....  
  
"He's off doing Merlin-knows-what." Romulus sat up straight on the arm chair he was on. "Look, if you're _that_ anxious about it, why don't you just tell me and we'll update Ransleigh about it later?"  
  
At that, what did you really expect me to do? "I'm here," I said quietly, standing up and masking my mood. "What is it, Tom?"

The raven-haired boy looked back and forth between me and Romulus, his two best friends, in a way that made us want to shout 'Spit it out already, dammit, or I'm going back to my work!'. However, us being calm and collected Slytherins, we didn't do that. It _was_ quite tempting, though.  
  
"Well?" Rom and I asked at the same time. "Out with it," he added.  
  
Nodding and summoning us closer (much to our annoyance), Tom took on a serious exterior. "Alright. Listen, I told you two I was off to detention, right--?"  
  
"Yes, and you damn near shocked us to death," said Rom sarcastically, getting the vibe that this wasn't going to be such a big matter at all. To be quite honest, I was, too. "Tom Riddle, Prefect and teacher's pet to ever single bloody teacher in the school, getting detention! It was unreal, really."  
  
"It _was_ unreal," said Tom earnestly. He paused for a second to let this sink into us.  
  
"YOU--"  
  
"But that's not the point," he continued on hastily, trying to hide the smile he had. "The point is, I wasn't in detention--"  
  
"We figured that much," Romulus muttered bitterly.  
  
"--I was off doing research on...well... you _know_..." Tom looked at us meaningfully.  
  
"The Chamber of Secrets?" I supplied. My tone was not one of awe -- it was one of skeptical disbelief.  
  
Let me tell you something. Tom Marvolo Riddle is one very determined boy. He hates muggles and mudbloods, too, but that was elementary. He always gets what he wants, and I really think he's up to something or another all the time. He was acting suspicious ever since first year, when we came to Hogwarts, and he always had that one diary with him. He never shows it to us, and after the first few tries, we gave up trying to find out what it was about. He was stubborn, too, Tom. Very stubborn. Of course, me and Romulus _were_ stubborn as well, but it was really no use. Besides, _we _had other things to worry about.

Like when Tom started spouting all these rubbish about The Chamber of Secrets. That's some sort of fable, and no one really believes it exists. Except for Tom. Not a single day has passed since Second Year that he hadn't said a single word about that Chamber. We always just replied with a bored "Oh, that's great, Tom" or "Wonderful! Hand me that right there, will you?"   
  
Now, don't think that me and Malfoy aren't good friends to him. We _are_, and we aren't just lackeys like everyone else says, either. We were just trying to discourage him. I mean, _no one else_ believed in that fanciful story. Everyone else would think he was mad. It didn't work, though, obviously. He still believed the fact that that Chamber exists as much as the fact that Dippet was our headmaster. _Is_ our headmaster, rather.

"Yes!" Tom replied happily, grinning widely.  
  
I groaned. "Oh, come off it, Riddle," I said. "You lied to us about having detention _and_ ran all the way here like a bloody lunatic just to tell us you were doing _research_ on the _Chamber of Secrets_?" I said the name with emphasis.  
  
"But I wasn't just doing research!" He replied over-dramatically. "I found out where it _is_."  
  
There was silence among us three as Romulus and I thought about what we heard.  
  
"You know where it is?" Rom echoed.  
  
"I know where it is," said Tom earnestly. Rom looked at me. I stared back.  
  
"Well--" I started, but I was cut off by, who else? Tom.  
  
"And I want you two to come and explore it with me!"  
  
"Explore it with you?" I looked at Tom like he was mad, then fixed my gaze back on Rom. "Well? How about it?"  
  
He shrugged back. "Sure, why not? I've already read _ Hogwarts A History_ fifty-three times before, anyways." He closed the book he was reading beforehand and placed it on top of the centerpiece table.  
  
"Okay, brilliant," said Tom cheerfully. You know something? He really needs to cut out on the cheerfulness. Not that I wasn't glad he was happy for once, _I was,_ but he was starting to scare me. "Let's go then."  
  
He started to walk out of the Slytherin Common Room, and me and Romulus followed him. Right on to the third floor.  
  
Tom started to walk towards a corridor that everybody was familiar about. One that everyone avoided. Well, not the corridor itself, of course. I meant what was _in _the corridor.  
  
"Hold on a second," said Romulus, breaking the silence in which we had been walking through. "Where are we going?" I knew by the sound of his voice that he had quite a clear idea on _where_, but just wanted some confirmation.  
  
Tom looked back at him with obviously strained patience. "The girls bathroom, of course," he said said, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
We gaped at him.  
  
"The _what_?!" Romulus and I screamed in unison.  
  
The day I'm going into a _Girl's Bathroom, _much less _ that_ one, will be the day hell freezes over, thank you very much!  
  
And now I'm about to get dragged into this, no doubt, by the ever persuasive Tom Riddle.  
  
Dammit, I only wanted to do my homework!


	2. Jumping Jehuzhalet

**I Watched My Friend Make History Today**

**DISCLAIMER**: [ insert witty disclaimer here ] ..... (wasn't _that_ witty, though? XD)  
**  
A/N**: Chapter two! YAY! ...There's actually a second chapter to one of my newest fics... *insert loud audience gasps here* ...Heeh. I know, I know. So here it is! I got so suggestions, so I had to come up with, erm, weird shtuff ;_; Okay, so they were weird and stupid stuff, but...ah...well...  
  
I shall now shut up and let you resume your reading. Enjoy! :D

**Chapter Two: Jumping Jehuzhalet**

_"Best friend...never gonna let you down.  
Best friend...always gonna be around."  
_ --S Club 7, Best Friend

I looked around the bathroom uneasily, feeling tired. Slumped against the wall, I stared around, wondering what was Tom's purpose for making us wait a few minutes more before showing us the main feature of this uneasy trip.

I suppose he wanted us to get a good look at the bathroom before he shows us the pathway or something. Tom thought it was good for, as he called it, _dramatic effect_. Rom thought it was boring and annoying and was just a way for Tom to stall. I personally thought it was pointless, and was fighting the urge to whine like some Hufflepuff duffer.

"'Kay, Tommy, listen up," I started finally after a few more seconds. "I am _tired_ of looking around this bathroom. Can we _please_ just get on with it?"  
  
"Amen," Rom muttered, standing up from his squat position on the ground, but I wasn't quite done talking.  
  
"Who knows what might happen," I added, "if somebody...I dunno...walked in on us or something? And this _is_ Peeves' toilet, you know. I heard he doesn't like to be bothered when plotting his latest dastardly acts." I nodded earnestly to emphasize on this, even though I was almost positive that Peeves wasn't in at the moment.

Tom nodded seriously, and me and Romulus straightened up on our spots. If he was going to be serious about this, then we might as well be, too.

I watched intently as Tom Marvolo Riddle started to walk towards the centerpiece of the bathroom: this round...thing...that has the sinks and mirrors on it. He walked towards one of them and said something in parseltounge. A hiss from somewhere followed, then several loud thuds.

I frowned slightly as I watched, transfixed, while the centerpiece broke up, sliding slowly but steadily, forming a huge hole on the floor. With a last, loud _thud_, the moving stalls stopped, and Romulus stepped forward for a closer look at the crater.  
  
"Pardon me," he said casually, "but what the _hell_ is _that_?"  
  
"Oh, well, that's just the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets," said Tom sarcastically, his voice lined with smugness.

"Eh." I glanced at my two friends before looking back at the hole. "Slytherin _was_ a lunatic, then, building the entrance in a girl's bathroom, out of all places..." I ignored Tom's scowl and stepped forward for a closer look myself, then added, "Hey, what if Slytherin wasn't a male? Maybe he was a girl!" I grinned lopsidedly at Romulus, who snorted back, a smile on his face.

"Or maybe he was both!" he joked. "Both a girl _and_ a boy, I mean. Weird folk, those Slytherin lot are--"  
  
Tom cleared his throat loudly. Have I mentioned that Tom was a direct descendant of the oh-so-great Salazar Slytherin? "Oy, I'm right _here_, you know. You two don't have to be so callous--I'm hurt," he stated dramatically, "Bashed. Wounded. _Annoyed_, even." The last fragment was said with a hint of impatience.  
  
Rom and I shrugged. "Sorry."  
  
"Forgiven." Tom walked towards the crater on the floor once again, then sat on it's edge, his feet dangling over the empty space. "Erm...I actually wanted to, you know, _explore_ the Chamber, maybe. But I wasn't sure how to enter it, exactly...." He glanced down into the darkness, then added, "I'm not really sure _what's_ down there, either."  
  
"Snakes, probably," I said.  
  
"You can jump," said Rom, and Tom and I turned to look at him incredulously. "What?" he asked defensively.  
  
"_Jump_ in?" I repeated. "Are you mad?"  
  
"Obviously," said Tom, scoffing.  
  
"'Ey, well, it was just an idea," said Romulus, shrugging. "I'll try it, if you want, and one of you can always just _Wingardium Leviosa_ me back up if I happen to shout that I'm being eaten alive by a Runespoor or two..." He laughed slightly at his own joke.  
  
I turned to Tom, who shrugged. "Let's give it a try. S'not my skin that's going to get fried, anyways."  
  
I just nodded and sat down next to Tom. Romulus walked up to Tom's other side, but didn't sit down as we had expected him to do. Instead, he put one hand on each of Tom's shoulders.  
  
"What're you--" Tom was cut off by Rom.  
  
"Aw, c'mon, it's _your_ bloody chamber. Owners first--" And before either of us could stop him, Rom had pushed Tom into the crater.  
  
I twitched and stood up automatically, staring at Romulus as though he was a maniac, trying to ignore Tom's threats as he fell through the hole (which, now that I think about it, looks sort of like a huge part of the school's plumbing).   
  
Now was the part where I start berating Malfoy angrily about being irrational. "Jumping Jesufalet--!" I started.  
  
"_Jehuzhalet_," corrected Rom.  
  
"Whatever! What the heck were you thinking, pushing--"  
  
"Pfft...c'mon, Rans, don't be so touchy," he stated with a grin. Then, in one swift motion, Romulus Insed Malfoy grabbed my wrist, then pushed me into the hole right after Tom.  
  
"Sorry if I fall on you!" was the last thing I heard before my ears were filled with a loud _shooshing_ sound as I slipped headfirst through this, what I now know to be a, rather humongous pipe.

_"You're my brother.... Stick together,  
No matter what...  
So don't worry about a thing my friend,  
'Cause you can count on me if you're bad,  
'Cause you can count on me 'till the end.  
Till the end."  
_ --S Club 7, Best Friend


End file.
